Tolerating a Life
by TheAmazingCat
Summary: A GITF fic, no Madame de Pompadour bashing. I felt Rose scene with Madame de Pompadour was missing something


_I always felt Moffat cheated Rose a little bit when she had to listen to Madame de Pompadour go on about tolerating the Doctor's life because of her love of the Doctor. We all know Rose did not simply tolerate the life, she loved the life. That's why in the end I feel Madame de Pompadour would have made a horrible companion. This is not Madame de Pompadour bashing and I tried to make Rose as realistic as possible. Rose was an incredibly kind character and I do not see her being inherently mean to someone whose entire life has been in danger due to the clockwork droids. However I felt that Rose would have stood up for the Doctor and his way of life. _

I went through the time window as the Doctor had requested to meet with Madame de Pompadour. It wasn't the first time the Doctor had trusted me with a mission that was of vital importance to the current adventure were on. However it was one that left a sour taste in my mouth. I kept reminding myself that none of this was her fault.

Meeting Sarah Jane had somehow matured me bit; the newly discovered idea that there are going to be many time the Doctor breaks your heart but this is a life worth living rang in my ears.

I knew that Madame De Pompadour had been bore and breed into a lavish lifestyle one so very unlike my own. But just because of that did not mean I was going to hang my head around her. I'm Rose Tyler, a Companion of the Doctor, the Bad Wolf. I was just as important as she was.

"Madame de Pompadour. Please, don't scream or anything. We haven't got a lot of time. I've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years." I said when I finally saw her. She looks surprised to see me.

"Five years?" She asks

I begin to explain what the Doctor had told me to tell her. I try to explain that I don't have a lot of time to explain to her, it's a lie and I know it, I don't want to be here more then I have to be."

"Er, there's, say, a vessel, a ship, a sort of sky ship, and it's full of, well, you. Different bits of your life in different rooms, all jumbled up. I told you it was complicated. Sorry."

"There is a vessel in your world where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book, so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age while I, weary traveller, must always take the slower path."She says with discontent

I do feel bad for her, to have to the Doctor pop in and out of her life so briefly; to feel as if she's known him all her life but in reality to never truly know him at all. She seems like a nice person, I can't help but like her.

"He was right about you." It's all I can say.  
"So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?" She immediately asks.  
"The Doctor says keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit."I said repeating what the Doctor had told me.  
"Until?"  
" Until the Doctor can get there."  
"He's coming, then?"  
"He promises." I say

"But he cannot make his promises in person?" She says sounding hurt.

What she doesn't understand is that right now the Doctor is fighting so hard to find a way to save her from the Clockwork Droids. I have to say something to comfort her.

"He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's got to be." I said, and it's true. The Doctor will always be there when you need him most.  
"It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other." I smirk at the statement, how little she actually knows about the "Monsters"  
"Tell me about it. The thing is, you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you"

She takes this as an insult. However I do not intend it to be so, it's just the simple truth.  
"Supposed to happen? What does that mean? It happened, child, and I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel."

I ignore the "Child" remark, it can't be easy to know that clockwork droids are going to come for you in five years and you have to wait like a sitting duck. Tolerate, however the word bothers me, I don't tolerate this life I love this life; probably as much as I do him. You can't just tolerate the Doctor's life.

"With respect, you can't just "tolerate" this life. There's a lot you need to live in the Doctor's world, a good pair of running shoes for start. But the most important this is a love for this way of life. And that's what I do, I love it. Tomorrow when we go on another adventure with more aliens and monsters I'm gonna love it as much as I did today. And if the day comes when one of these monsters takes me down, I'll be happy because at least I know a better way of living. This life is worth the fear of monsters."

The Madame just stares at me, as if wanting to say something. We are near the time window that I entered from.

I here Mickey calling to me, he explains that the Doctor found the right time window.

The Madame begins to go into the time window. I try to stop her but deep down I want her too, for her to experience the Doctor's life too. I want everyone to know this way of life.

"So this is his world." She states, she doesn't look happy with what she sees.

We start to hear her future screams coming from time window.

Mickey explains to her what they are.

"Those Screams. Is that my future?"

"Yeah I'm Sorry." It's all I can say. I don't want to keep this conversation going much longer; the sooner she leaves the quicker we can save her.

Deep down I feel horrible for her.

"Then I must take the slower path." She says

We here her future voice again, Mickey tries to get me to leave. I have the feeling that me and her aren't done yet. I tell him to go on without me. She look's upset.

"Are you okay?" I ask the woman.

"No, I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Rose, the Doctor is worth the monsters." She says and walks back to her life in Versailles.

"They both are." I whisper before going to help the Doctor and Mickey find a way to save her.


End file.
